


Personal Space Invader

by KatenissEverdeen



Category: One Outs - All Media Types
Genre: Knife Play, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatenissEverdeen/pseuds/KatenissEverdeen
Summary: Toa and Kawanaka do some weird stuff involving a knife, Toa's living room, and a very weird power swap.





	Personal Space Invader

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018, prompt: temperature play/knife play.
> 
> As usual, edited by Coranam (who got me into One Outs in the first place, and I shake my fist at her for that!)

Toa inhaled, then exhaled. He shoved the knife into his jacket pocket--just a butter knife, but it would work for what he had planned. He had left it in the freezer overnight, and it almost hurt his hand until he wrapped his shirt sleeve around it. He walked into the living room and stood, checking his phone, to wait. It was a bit odd, like waiting at a bus stop in his own living room. He didn't have to wait long, and he almost rolled his eyes at Kawanaka’s overeagerness.

Kawanaka pulled Toa’s arms behind his back, almost gently--he still had use for those arms. He breathed down the back of Toa’s neck and grinned.

“Don’t fight me, and I won't break anything too badly,” he hissed, and he was a little insulted when Toa barely moved. 

“Oh no, please don't hurt me,” Toa said, boredom in every syllable. Kawanaka huffed and brought his kneecap into the back of Toa’s knee, hard. Toa hit the ground and muttered “Fuck" under his breath, and Kawanaka preened at knowing he had caused him to lose control like that. He kicked Toa’s legs apart and leaned over him, driving his elbow into his shoulder blade. 

He pressed his weight into Toa, and noticed that his erection could be felt, very clearly, on Toa’s ass--he hoped it could, at least, since he had spent a few minutes getting himself hard before walking into this situation. 

“What do you want?” Toa asked, not whimpering or scared, but angry and annoyed, and almost upset at being knocked off of his balance, and it was ten times hotter for Kawanaka because of that, knowing that in any real situation, this is how Toa would have been acting.

“Money, valuables, electronics, and...” here Kawanaka trailed off--"Maybe something else,” he said, contemplating, and beginning to move himself against Toa. “Would you like that? First you've probably gotten in a while,” he mocked. At that moment, Toa kicked his leg out, knocking Kawanaka off balance, and fought his way to sitting on his chest, holding him down.

“What was that?” Toa asked, slowly, lazily, as if he had all the time in the world, and it was his house, so he sort of did. Kawanaka had a sudden vision of Toa trying him up and leaving him here for hours, showing up only when he wanted to use him, and he shuddered.

Toa smirked. “Some thief you are. I might have let you go with a shattered hand, if it weren't for that last threat you made.” He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, showing it off to Kawanaka before rocking back on his heels and grabbing him by his hair. “Close your eyes,” he said in a tone of voice that made it very clear that this was not a suggestion. Kawanaka compiled out of sheer shock.

Toa sat down and shoved the edge of the butter knife into Kawanaka’s cheek. It wasn't that sharp, true, but the coldness of the blade combined with the lack of vision would make it feel much, much sharper. Toa had counted on that, although he hadn't counted on Kawanaka’s absolutely gorgeous look of shock and fear. He almost felt himself shiver at that, but managed to keep his hand steady.

“If you open one of those eyes, you lose it,” he growled, wanting both the illusion of the sharper knife and for Kawanaka to give up control.

Kawanaka nodded very slightly and whispered “Okay, okay, yes,” and Toa couldn't help but notice those pretty little pink lips muttering obedience. 

“Good. Smart. Open up,” he said, and he slid himself into Kawanaka’s mouth. He pulled the knife back slightly--but only slightly--and added “Be enthusiastic. If you impress me, I might even let you go.”

Kawanaka licked a long, slow stripe up the side of Toa’s dick. He swirled his tongue around it and finally took it in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. The only sign of how much Toa was enjoying it was the slightly heavier breathing. Kawanaka apparently took this as a personal challenge, as he started to deep throat Toa.

Toa grabbed Kawanaka’s hair with the hand that wasn't holding the knife and pulled him forward. He kept the knife on Kawanaka’s cheekbone while using the other hand to face fuck him, and eventually he let a little gasp out as he came. Kawanaka moaned around him, and he thrust his hips forward and fought through his post-orgasm exhaustion to say “Swallow it,” pushing the knife a little farther in for emphasis. Kawanaka did so, licking his swollen lips afterward. 

Toa kicked him back lightly with one foot. “Now get out, and don't come back unless you want the same thing to happen to you again.” Kawanaka almost laughed at that, but managed to stay in character as his eyes snapped open and he scrambled out of the room.

Toa waited a few minutes before he went back to his bedroom. When he heard Kawanaka washing his hands, he knew it was time to go in.

Toa changed into a t shirt and a pair of sweatpants before flopping onto his bed.

“Good?” he asked.

“Great,” Kawanaka responded.

It was hardly a big, sweet, emotional thing with them, but it was what they needed then. They sat there, in quiet and in safety, for a while. Later Toa might play them some music, or they might talk, but for the moment, the silence was enough, and they liked it that way.


End file.
